Only Tears
by Rainna Kudo
Summary: Ia hanya sudah lelah untuk mengharapkan hal yang tidak tahu kapan datangnya atau dia hanya lelah menunggu ? *Bad Summary*
1. Luka di masa lalu

Gadis dengan _sweater_ cokelat tua itu berjalan malas, ia sedang tidak ingin keluar hari ini dan ia bosan dengan hal yang bernama belanja. _Earphone_ putih ditelinganya terus mengalunkan lagu yang sama berulang-ulang.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap ke arah langit ada rasa rindu yang muncul didalam hatinya…, tapi apakah orang yang dirindukannya juga merindukannya ?

Ah, abaikan perihal perasaan itu. Dia sudah lelah untuk mengharap hal yang tidak tahu kapan datangnya atau ia takut untuk menunggu ?

"Ah, Rin-chan. Selamat datang," sapa seorang wanita paruh baya ketika melihat gadis itu muncul.

Kagamine Rin, gadis itu hanya tersenyum, "Selamat siang, tante Yoka."

Wanita paruh baya itu balas tersenyum, "Biar kutebak jeruk dan ikan bukan ?"

Rin mengangguk, membiarkan wanita paruh baya itu memasukkan dua ekor ikan –yang tidak ia ketahui namanya- dan satu kilo jeruk kedalam plastik yang berbeda.

"900 Yen, seperti biasa," ujar Yoka, wanita paruh baya tersebut.

Rin menyambut kedua plastik itu dan menyodorkan uang tersebut, dan akhirnya berjalan pergi.

"Aku pulang," ujarnya, tak ada jawaban dimana-mana, pertanda sang mama masih berada di kantor berkutat dengan pekerjaan yang tidak tahu kapan berhenti.

Rin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, kantung belanjaannya ia letakkan diatas meja. Ia menutup matanya pelan bayangan itu lagi-lagi muncul di ingatannya.

_"Kakak…, Jangan tinggalkan aku !" isak gadis kecil itu menatap seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang menyeret kopernya._

_"Maafkan aku Rin….," anak laki-laki itu menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan sedih._

Rin sontak membuka matanya, lagi bayangan itu kembali muncul ketika ia menutup matanya.

"Kakak….," desisnya lirih, tanpa ia sadari buliran bening mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Kakak…, aku merindukanmu…," isaknya lagi.

"Aku pulang, Rin !" Rilliane menatap kearah sofa, mendapati sang putri yang tertidur dengan mata sembab, dengan pelan ia mendekati Rin membelai rambut kuning keemasan milih gadis itu.

"Kakak….," gumam Rin lirih.

Rilliane tersentak kaget, ia menghela nafas pelan suatu kesalahan besar dimana dia terlalu egois untuk memisahkan mereka, bukan…, bukan hanya dia tetapi juga orang itu.

TBC

Yah, ini hanya sebuah cerita gak jelas yang saya bikin pas lagi bad mood gara gara masalah internet dan inilah hasilnya... -_-'' sebuah pelampiasan kekesalan saya 

Rin : Dan kau terlalu aneh author, mengapa kau tega membuat cerita yang gak tahu tentang apa ini ? *Galau sambil meluk jeruk*

Author : Dan kau lebih ane lagi, mengapa kau mau menjadi pemeran utamanya :p

Len & Rinto : Kami berdua kapan munculnya ?

Author : Tanyalah kepada rumput yang bergoyang #KABUR


	2. Murid Baru

_"Maafkan mama dan papa…," Rillianne memeluk rin kecil yang terus berusaha memberontak sambil meneriakkan kata-kata yang sama berulang-ulang._

_"KAKAK JANGAN PERGI !" teriak Rin kecil terisak menatap mobil bewarna silver yang terus melaju dan semakin menjauh dari perkarangan rumahnya._

_Rillianne ikut terisak ia benci mengakui hal ini, tapi ia juga tak ingin perpisahan ini terjadi akan tetapi keegoisan mengalahkan semuanya._

"KAKAK !" teriak Rin sebelum akhirnya tersadar dari tidurnya.

_'Mimpi itu lagi..,'_ batinnya, lalu menatap jam dinding yang terletak di kamarnya menunjukkan pukul enam pagi, masih ada waktu satu jam lagi sebelum ia berangkat ke sekolah.

* * *

Dan ia tidak tahu atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau tahu mengapa ia bisa berada di kamarnya.

"Selamat pagi, Rin," Rilliane tersenyum menatap anaknya yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Pagi…," balas Rin singkat sebelum mengambil sepotong roti dan mengoleskan selai cokelat keatasnya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu ?"

"Mimpi buruk seperti biasa, seandainya mama dan papa tidak terlalu egois untuk memisahkan aku dan kakak, mungkin mimpi buruk ini tidak akan terus berulang," ujar Rin dingin.

Rilliane menghela nafas panjang, "Maafkan mama, Rin."

"Lagi-lagi kata-kata itu, aku tidak butuh permintaan maaf dari mama, tetapi aku ingin kakak kembali ke sini," ujar Rin sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk menyambar tasnya dan meninggalkan ruang makan.

Rilliane menatap nanar punggung anaknya, Rin benar. Dia dan Leon, orang itu. memang egois jika saja mereka dapat mengendalikan keegoisan mereka mungkin perpisahan itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

"Pagi Rin," sapa Gumiya, sahabat sekaligus partner IPA yang baik bagi Rin.

"Pagi…," balas Rin sambil tersenyum simpul.

Gumiya balas tersenyum, "Mimpi buruk lagi ?"

Rin tertawa hambar, "Berhentilah bertanya jika kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, jika aku menjadi dirimu mungkin aku masih akan tetap terbayang-bayang oleh kenangan buruk itu."

"Sudahlah berhenti membahas itu..," ujar Rin lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Gumiya.

"Hei, Rin tunggu !" kejar Gumiya.

* * *

Suasana kelas langsung hening ketika wali kelasnya muncul dengan seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang.

"Selamat pagi…," ujar Luka, wali kelas mereka, "Hari ini kelas kita akan bertambah satu orang, dan Kagamine, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Anak lelaki itu mengangguk, "Nama saya Kagamine Len, Len/Kagamine ? terserah kalian mau memanggilku apa, saya berasal dari Hokaido."

"Hei Rin, anak baru itu memiliki marga yang sama denganmu," bisik Gumiya.

Rin tak menjawab anak baru ini entah mengapa ia merasa wajahnya sangat mirip dengan orang itu.

"Jadi semua kalian sudah mengenalnya bukan, ada yang ingin bertanya ?"

Seorang murid perempuan berambut hijau sebahu mengangkat tangannya.

"Apakah kau sudah memiliki pacar ?"

Luka menatap tajam anak muridnya itu, sedangkan Len hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sontak semua murid perempuan –kecuali Rin- berteriak histeris mendengarnya.

"Ah, baiklah kalian semua, Diam. Ada yang ingin bertanya lagi dan saya harap pertanyaannya jangan aneh-aneh, MENGERTI ?!"

Hening terdiam tak ada lagi yang bertanya semuanya larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kagamine-kun, mau kah kau makan bersamaku ?" tanya Miku, gadis dengan rambut panjang bewarna hijau yang dikuncir dua.

"Tidak ! Kagamine-kun kau makan denganku saja," sahut Ring memprotes.

Dan begitulah ruangan kelas begitu istirahat semua murid perempuan heboh mengajak Kagamine Len, anak baru itu untuk makan bersama.

Walaupun ada satu orang murid perempuan yang tak peduli dengan anak baru itu.

"Rin, mau makan bekal ?" tanya Gumiya menghampiri Rin.

Rin mengangguk, "Asalkan tidak disini."

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau diatas sekolah ?" tawar Gumiya.

"Terserah," ujar Rin mengambil bekalnya dan berjalan [lagi-lagi] mendahului Gumiya.

* * *

"Anak baru itu benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian ya ?" Gumiya memulai percakapan.

"Sepertinya…," ujar Rin dingin.

"Kau tidak tertarik dengannya Rin ?"

"Tidak akan…," ujar Rin.

Gumiya terkekeh pelan, "Masih menanti kakakmu ?"

Rin menghela nafas panjang, "Mengapa kata-kata terdengar seolah aku menyukainya ?" ujar nya dingin.

"Faktanya begitu bukan ?" ujar Gumiya.

"Oh, ayolah Gumiya aku tidak menyukai kakakku sendiri, dia kakak kandungku tidak mungkin aku menyukainya. Aku menyayanginya sebagai adik perempuan. Hanya itu."

"Benarkah ?"

"Jangan menggodaku Gumiya.., dan berhenti membahas tentang kakak, kau tak ingin mimpi burukku semakin menjadi bukan ?" ujar Rin ketus.

"Ah,baiklah aku minta maaf, tapi apa kau masih marah dengan ibu dan ayahmu ?"

"Mengapa ada anak laki-laki secerewet mu,sih ?" ujar Rin, kesal. Dia benar-benar membenci membahas hal itu

"Mirip dengan kakakmu bukan ?" ujar Gumiya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Walaupun kakak cerewet setidaknya dia tidak secerewet dirimu."

* * *

"Hai…," Rin melepaskan _earphone_ dari telinganya dan menoleh kearah si pemilik suara.

"Katakan apa maumu ?" ujar Rin dingin, sepertinya hanya pada Gumiya dan kakaknya dia tidak akan bersikap seperti itu, SEPERTINYA.

Len, murid baru itu tersenyum tanpa meminta izin ia langsung duduk tepat disamping Rin.

"Aku hanya ingin berkenalan, ada yang salah ?"

"Mungkin."

"Kagamine Len, namamu ?" Len mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kagamine Rin…," ujar Rin dingin tanpa membalas uluran tangan dari Len.

"Wah, marga kita sama Rinny, kurasa kita sudah ditakdirkan..," ujar Len semangat sementara Rin mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak suka dipanggil dengan sebutan seperti itu.

"Namaku Kagamine Rin, jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan Rinny," ujar Rin datar.

"Tapi aku suka memanggilmu seperti itu."

Rin menghela nafas panjang, ia memilih diam daripada harus meladeni pertengkaran yang tak ada gunanya dengan anak laki-laki didepannya ini.

"Rin ! ayo pulang !" sebuah suara menyelamatkannya.

Rin tersenyum simpul lalu mengangguk dan menyambar tasnya dan mengikuti Gumiya.

"Untunglah kau datang, Megpoid-kun," bisik Rin.

Gumiya terkekeh pelan, ia sudah hafal kebiasaan Rin yang dingin. Jika ia merasa tertolong ia akan memanggilnya dengan marga dan sebutan _kun_.

Tanpa mereka sadari raut wajah Len berubah drastis dari senang menjadi kesal ralat sangat kesal.

* * *

Anak laki-laki berambut kuning itu membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kesal, "Aku pulang !"

"Ah, kau sudah pulang Len," sapa seorang anak laki-laki yang berambut sama dengannya hanya saja disela-sela rambut anak laki-laki itu terdapat penjepit yang mengingatkan nya kepada Rin.

"Jika aku belum pulang bagaimana aku bisa ada disini," ujar Len ketus.

"Kau kenapa, sih ?" tanya anak laki-laki itu heran.

"Aku benar-benar kesal…," ujar Len.

"Kenapa ?"

"Aku kesal melihat anak perempuan yang kuincar akrab dengan anak laki-laki lain," ujar Len sebal ketika mengingat kejadian itu ditambah lagi dengan laki-laki berambut hijau lumut itu.

"Kau baru saja pindah sekolah dan sudah mengingar seseorang, dasar maniak pisang !" cibir anak laki-laki itu.

"Cih, bagaimana dengan sekolah barumu ?"

"Lumayan mengasyikkan."

"Bertemu dengannya kembali ?"

Anak laki-laki itu mengernyitkan keningnya pelan, "Siapa yang kau maksud ?"

"Tentu saja adik kandungmu yang telah berpisah denganmu itu."

Raut wajah anak laki-laki itu terlihat kecewa, "Tidak."

"Aku heran denganmu, mengapa kau tidak masuk saja ke sekolah siapa tahu dia ada disana…"

"Aku malu kalau harus satu sekolah denganmu," ujar anak laki-laki itu dengan tampang mengejek.

"YAK ! apa ?!"

"Aku malu kalau mereka tahu aku kakak dari maniak pisang ini."

"Cukup Rinto !" ujar Len kesal.

"Haha…," Rinto terkekeh pelan, menatap adik laki-lakinya yang terlihat kesal, atau lebih tepatnya adik tirinya.

TBC

**Kurokawa Miyako**

Thanks untuk review nya *w* untuk chapter kedua aku sudah berusaha untuk memanjangkannya ^^


End file.
